Curse of the Ages
by Fox of the Seven Valleys
Summary: One book. Two girls. That's all it took to bring a bit of chaos to an already delicate world. When Sakura Haruno opened a supposedly cursed clan book she finds herself in the past. Stuck in a new body she worries about the girl in hers: Rin. Playing the part of Rin Nohara until she can fix her mistakes won't be easy.
1. The Begining

**The curse of ages:**

**Sakura's clan has a secret. They have a book that contains a curse. **_**'Be warned, he who shall open this book will be cursed.' **_**Despite the warning Sakura opened the book, triggering the curse.**

**Sakura POV: Chapter 1**

A book. That's all it took to wreck havoc on my life and the lives of all those I encountered.

A cursed book. Funny how the more information we get things become clearer yet hazier at the same time.

A cursed book belonging to my clan. Does that answer some of your questions?

I disregarded my sensei and teammates warnings and opened it even though it warned of the curse.

Let me take you back to the beginning.

-flashback-

'Should I open it?' I thought as I looked at the book in my lap.

I was currently sitting on the edge of team sevens training field, trying to decide if I should open the book or not.

Sensei and Naruto were sparing for the last time before Naruto went away on his training trip.

"I'm going to open it," I whispered to myself.

Sensei heard and froze, turning to me, but before he could say anything Naruto kicked him in the face with a shadow clone.

I unlocked the book and slowly opened the cover.

The first page started to glow.

The last thing I heard before blacking out was my teammates yelling my name, "SAKURA!"

-linebreak-

*shake*

Who is shaking me?

*shake shake* "in… ke…p."

Whose voice is that?

*shake* "Rin…. Wake up."

The voice was clearer.

My eyes opened slowly.

In front of me kneeled a boy wearing orange goggles.

His outfit was themed in blue and orange, ('A mix between Sasuke and Naruto?') and he had black eyes and hair.

"Are you ok? Kakashi-baka hit you too hard into a tree!" he exclaimed, pointing a glare at the now magically-younger Kakashi.

I turned my attention back to the boy.

"Who are you? Where… where am I?" I asked.

"Rin?" I blonde haired man asked.

'Naruto? No. too old. His face is pointier too. Naruto's is rounded more. No whisker marks either.'

"Who are you? Who is Rin?" I asked.

I looked to the mini Kakashi-sensei.

"Why are you so young?!" I pointed at him.

His eyes narrowed.

"Rin, do you really now remember us?" Naru- the blonde asked.

"NO! I don't' know any of you, save Kakashi-sensei, and my name is not Rin! My name is Sakura!" I exclaimed.

The blonde moved Obito back and took his spot in front of me.

"My name is Minato Namikaze." He told me, "This is Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake."

"M-Minato Namikaze?! Uchiha?" I stuttered out. 'Do they think I'm stupid?'

"That's not possible! I must be in a genjutsu." I told him crossing my arms.

"And why do you think that?"

"Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, died saving the village from the Kyuubi attack. AND, the Uchiha were all wiped out by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi!" I exclaimed.

All of their eyes widened.

"R-Sakura, Can you tell me where you come from?" Minato asked cautiously.

"Konoha. I'm a genin of Konoha." I replied. 'Duh. I mean I do have a headband.'

He nodded.

"Can you please describe yourself?"

I cocked my head to the side and a wisp of brown hair fell in front of my face.

'Brown? That… That's not right!'

My eyes widened.

"I-I have pink hair and green eyes." I was shaking.

"What year is it now?"

My eyes snapped up to meet his.

I told him the year.

He shook his head.

"That's about 28 years in the future." He told me.

"F-future?"

He nodded.

'How did this happen? What could have caused this?'

My shoulders drooped.

"The book." I whispered to myself.

Minato gave me a funny look as my eyes widened.

"I found a book… hidden in the attic of my house. There… there was a warning on it saying that whoever would open the book would be cursed. Sensei and Naruto told me not to take the chance but…. My curiosity got the best of me. It must have sent me to the past… This means…. This 'Rin' girl must be in my body!" I exclaimed.

I stood up, walked to the middle of the training field, and looked around.

I let out a sigh and looked to my feet. 'No doubt about it. This is the training field.'

"This is going to be a great story if I ever get home." I muttered.

"We'll have to tell Hokage-sama about this." Minato informed me.

I nodded.

"About 28 years in the past? That's in the middle of the third shinobi war isn't it?" I asked. 'That's not to good.'

He nodded.

"Um… Kakashi-baka and I are still here you know." Obito told us.

I let out a giggle and he blushed. 'He's a bit like Naruto.'

"Sorry. I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. It's my fault…. So I'll find a way to fix it!" I told him.

He smiled and gave me a thumb up, "I know you will."

And so we left for the hokage's office.

I hope this 'Rin' doesn't freak out too much.

-linebreak-

After having a Yamanaka search my memories, they confirmed that I was not a spy.

"Well, young Sakura, you will have to take the place of Rin until we can get you back to your own time." Hokage-sama told me.

I nodded.

"I was planning to unless you thought I was a spy." I informed him.

"I suppose we need to do introductions again then." Minato added.

I nodded, "Alright."

"My name is- was Sakura Haruno; from now on I'll be Rin Nohara.

I like cherry blossoms, Syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu.

I dislike spicy food, being left behind, and being made fun of.

My hobbies are playing trivia games and memorizing new material for my medical studies.

My dream for the future? I'm not sure right now."

They nodded and introduced themselves as well.

"For now, Sakura will move in with Minato." Sarutobi-sama told us.

I nodded.

"It's not like I haven't shared a room with my teammates before." I shrugged.

"Dismissed."

Minato led me to his apartment after we retrieved some of Ri- my clothes.

And that was the end of my first day in the past.


	2. A New Time

**The curse of ages:**

**One day during training, Rin Nohara fell unconscious. The next time she woke up she was in a body not her own. Stuck in an unfamiliar timeline, having to deal with an older Kakashi and a different team that strangely reminds her of hers, are a lot of problems she has to deal with.**

**Rin POV: Chapter 1**

Kakashi kicked me into the tree behind me. Hard.

We had been sparring.

I blacked out.

*shake shake*

Someone was frantically shaking my shoulders.

*shake shake shake* "Kura!... ke….. up!..."

*shake Shake SHAKE* "Sakura!... WAKE… UP!"

I opened my eyes.

In front of me was a blonde haired boy who looked like Minato-sensei and an older man who looked like Kakashi.

"Sakura! Are you alright? I told you not to open that!" The silver haired man exclaimed.

"K... Kakashi?" I asked. Unsure of where I was.

He nodded.

"Sakura are you feeling ok?" the blonde asked.

"Who are you? You look a lot like Minato-sensei… and… why are you so old Kakashi?" I asked.

"Sakura? It's me! Naruto Uzumaki! And sensei just naturally looks like an old man." That last statement earned him a punch in the head.

"Whose Sakura?" I asked him. 'Where am I?'

"You! Duh." Naruto replied. 'He's like another Obito.'

"Me? That's not my name. My name is Rin. Rin Nohara." I told him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think that book messed up Sakura's head!" he exclaimed to Kakashi who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Kakashi…. What's going on?!" 'What happened?'

"Rin? How…." He trailed off.

He looked down at me lap.

"The book." He muttered.

He turned to Naruto.

"Naruto. The book has switched Sakura and Rin's souls," he took out a scroll and wrote something down, "Go take this to Hokage-sama along with the book. Tell him I'll be there in a few."

Naruto nodded, knowing how urgent this was, and ran off towards the hokage's office.

Kakashi turned back to me. 'What's going on'

"Rin. My student opened a cursed book that belongs to her family. I think your souls switched. You are now in Sakura Haruno's body, while she is most likely in yours.

I have faith that Sakura will try not to mess up the timeline there and will be able to handle pretending to be you.

I need you to do the same. Sakura's parents will be very worried if they found out Sakura found and opened the book.

After speaking with the hokage, will you please pretend to be Sakura for us?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah…. How… when will we switch back?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I don't know. Hokage-sama will most likely ask Jiraiya-sama to figure it out." He guessed.

I nodded and stood up.

A strand of pink flashed in the corner of my eyes.

I grabbed it.

It was hair. My new hair.

It was… pink.

"It's natural." Kakashi answered my unspoken question.

I nodded.

He picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder, and shunshined into the hokage's office.

When we arrived and explained the situation to hokage-sama he gave me a file on Sakura Haruno so I could play her part properly.

Kakashi gave me the basics I need to know to last the night with Sakura's family and wait for training the next day.

**Author note:**

**How do you all like the style I'm writing in? Is it odd?**

**It won't always be like this. Next chapter will be a bit different.**

**Please review with your comments and concerns!**

**And if you have any information on Rin's timeline: please tell me!**

**Signed you not so normal author,**

**Fox of the Seven Valleys**


	3. Playing the Part

Ok here's how this chapters gunna work:

**Sakura in Rin's timeline (any event. It will make sense later.)(Sakura POV)**

Rin in Sakura's timeline (any event. Again, it will make sense!)(Rin POV)

-**l**i**n**e**-**

**The hokage handed me a file.**

"**Please read through this. Your team will be helping you learn how to act as Rin Nohara." He paused.**

"**Thank you, Hokage-sama." I thanked him.**

**My new team and I headed to the training field to start.**

When Kakashi finally arrived we went to sit by the training posts.

"First off, Sakura's full name is Sakura Haruno as you probably already know." Kakashi said.

I nodded.

"**L**e**t**'**s **s**t**a**r**t **o**f**f **w**i**t**h **f**a**v**o**r**i**t**e **f**o**o**d**s**.**"

"**Rin-chan's favorite food is Strawberries." Obito exclaimed.**

"Sakura-chan's favorite foods are syrup coated anko dumplings, anmitsu, and umeboshi!" Naruto exclaimed.

**I **n**o**d**d**e**d**.

"N**o**w** f**o**r **l**e**a**s**t **f**a**v**o**r**i**t**e **f**o**o**d**s**.**" **S**e**n**s**e**i **s**a**i**d**.

"Sakura hates anything spicy." Kakashi…. –sensei told me.

"**Rin dislikes tsukudani." Minato…. –sensei informed me.**

"**G**o**t** i**t**!**"**

"**Rin-san's favorite word is friendship." Kakashi-sen- Kakashi told me.**

"Sakura-chan's favorite word is courage." Naruto told me.

"T**h**a**t**'**s **s**o** c**oo**l**!**"

"Sakura's favorite hobbies are playing trivia games and memorizing new medical texts for her studies."

"**Rin-chan's hobbies are collecting shells. She also studies medical ninjutsu."**

"**S**h**e**'**s **a** m**e**d**i**c**-**n**i**n** t**o**o**?**!**"**

"**She's a lot like me! How does she act?"**

"She sounds like a copy of me, well except for a couple things. How does Sakura-san act?"

"W**e**l**l**.**.**.**"**

"Sakura is very… unique." Kakashi-sensei trailed off.

"She was top kunoichi in her graduation class but…"

"**Rin-san is fairly quiet, though she does seem to have an interest in me." Kakashi said.**

"**She's the medic of the team but…."**

"She was focused more on love than her physical training."

"She has given up that habit now though and is training under Tsunade-sama, the Hokage."

"**I don't know much about medical ninjutsu." Minato told me.**

"**That's ok. I've been training under Tsunade-shishou. I'm sure I can find some way to maybe work in the hospital or I can just read medical texts."**

"She's being trained under Tsunade-sama!"

"**You've been training under Tsunade-sama?! That's…"**

"My dream! To be as good as Tsunade-sama!"

"**I'm sure shishou will train her…"**

"… in Sakura's place until she returns."

"**I'm sure Rin-chan will love that!" Obito exclaimed.**

"Sakura also has a rival. Her name is Ino Yamanaka. They get into verbal fights a lot. Sakura calls Ino 'Pig' while Ino calls Sakura, 'Forehead'."

"**Rin-san get's along with pretty much everyone. Just avoid Guy."**

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"**Guy? I wonder if he will be anything like Lee at this age." I wondered out loud.**

"**Lee?" Minato asked.**

"**Guy-sensei's mini-me." I explained.**

**Everyone paled.**

"What about you two? How does she act towards you?"

"**And you three? How does Rin act towards you all?"**

"**W**e**l**l**.**.**.**"

"**Rin is very nice towards all of us but it's pretty obvious that she has a crush on Kakashi."**

"Sakura hates the fact I'm late to meetings, she hates it when Naruto is loud, or asks her on a date. Naruto has had a crush on her for awhile now."

"HEY! You can't just tell people that!"

**I laughed.**

"**S-sorry! This Kakashi seems so… Uchiha-ish. I'm not surprised Rin-san had a crush on him."**

**Kakashi's eyes narrowed.**

"**Does that mean you have a crush on me?" he asked, his voice laced in hostility.**

**I shook my head.**

"**I've gotten over the whole 'crush-on-a-stuck-up-guy' thing." I told them.**

"**Really? Who did you have a crush on?"**

"**His name is…"**

"Sasuke Uchiha. He's the last member of the team. Sakura had a crush on him. I think she still does."

"**He left our team with a traitor to the village…"**

"Orochimaru. He left one night…."

"**I told him I loved him and he knocked me out…"**

"…. And left her on a bench."

"**Seriously?! What a jerk!" Obito shouted.**

**I giggled.**

"**A teammate of mine had a crush on me as well, but I wasn't the nicest to him. He irritated me to no end. I have a rather short temper." I told them.**

"I think you have all the details you need now. We'll start training tomorrow."

"**I think we've filled you in on everything you need to know. We'll start training again as a team tomorrow."**

I **l**e**t **o**u**t** a **s**i**g**h **o**f **r**e**l**i**e**v**e**.**

"I suppose I'll go explore Konoha now…."

"… **everything is different and new now. Maybe I can find some books I haven't read yet!"**

"**I'll come find you for lunch. I've told my girlfriend about your situation and she wants to talk to you." Minato told me.**

**I nodded.**

"**Ok! Obito, Kakashi, wanna come with?" I asked.**

"Hey Naruto? Will you show me the sights?"

"S**u**r**e!**/**.**"

**-**l**i**n**e**-

**Author note: **

**Did this chapter make any sense?**

**I really wanted to write the POV's side by side.**

**Next two chapters will be like the first two.**

**This time I'll do Rin's POV first though!**

**So long for now!**

**Signed you not so normal author,**

**Fox of the Seven Valleys**


End file.
